SANTA'S MAGIC
by moonlightbear
Summary: how do reindeer fly? how can he still be alive? how does he get all around the world in one night? READ TO FIND OUT YOUR ANSWER!


Santa's Magic

summary: how do reindeer fly? how does santa get to every child's home in one night? houses with no chimminies, how does he get inside them? all the logic lies in this fic. so R&R!

Disclaimer: santa belongs to everyone who believes in him, and harry potter magic belongs to J.K. Rowling. also, any quotes from "'Twas the night before christmas" belongs to Clement C. Moore and quotes from The Autobiography of Santa Claus belongs to Santa and Jeff Guinn.

280A.D-- i was told that's when santa was born, but at this time he had the name of nicholas. his parents died when he was very young so whether they were a witch or wizard or not, he didn't know. but in time he knew it was a possublity because in the near future he learned he was...

now one question that everyone wonders about, is if he truely was born in 280a.d., then how could he still be alive today? And when did he decided to give gifts at night?

well it's very simple--- As time went on nicholas' magic grew and he learned many things, not many people in those days were witches and wizards, and with that knowlegde he knew to keep his magic out of sight so he practiced it at night. when nicholas' parent died they left a good fortune for him and a gift that they may not have known about, but none-the-less he had good standings within his home town. nicholas knew this very well, but was unhappy that he had more money then most while others don't have much money at all. he thought about this for a very long time and with the help of a trusted friend he learned he could do more at night then just practicing magic. soon people knew and made many rumors about the mysterous money-giver, which in time became gift-giver, and they either liked him alot or not at all. in nicholas' late teen years he knew he had to get a job and he asked his trusted friend for ideas, he knew it had to do with helping people and he'd liked to travel and his friend told him to join the church become a priest. he did so and that lead to becoming a bishop, and that lead to saint(after his sopposed death). during his years as bishop his close friend was very old and would soon die, nicholas looked for anyway to keep his dear friend with him and that's how he came across a certain branch of magic alchemonomy. unforunatly he was to late to save his friend, but none the less he came across something that could do many things. one of the many is producing the elixir of life, can you guess what this something is? yes in the future it is known as the sorcerer's stone. now it was said that the only **known** stone in existence belonged to nicholas felmal, known is the key word here. there is one other in the world that not even voldamort knows about, because if he did it meant he believes in santa and well thats just out of the question...

reindeer fly? yep another question i have to answer to you non-believers...

well santa never planned on reindeer to take him places none the less **fly! **but as the years passed rumors got carried away and some were even published like the famous... " now dasher, now dancer, now prancer and vixen, on comet and cupid, on donder and blixen.to the top of the porch, to the top of the wall, now dash away, dash away, dash away all!" now santa had abit of a problem, because now many children realise that santa's trips seem to be around christ's birth (christmas), and so now so many stay up to catch a glimse of "jolly old saint nick" he knew he couldn't disappoint them and so a new chapter of magic opens: POTIONS! spending several months with different ingience and chemicals he finally found the perfect combo to feed the finland reindeer to help them fly and live for many more years to come. sorry but even this potion stay a secret...(tears) not everyone can have flying reindeer. :(

around the world in one night? yes it can be done!

the answer is simple: time travel. in modern days there are time turners, but back then a ryhme and spell were used. of course even now santa uses the time turner, its much easier. now some might say time travel is too dangerous to use, but as one of the oldest users santa knows all the rules and more. in the few nights (yes i said "few" don't worry it wasn't a mistake and i'll get to that in a moment) he makes his rounds he knows to not be in the same place for to long. he would travel for three hours and then turn back time. so if you had a best friend in england and you were in the states, on christmas day called him/her to tell them that you saw santa last night to only find out at the time that you saw santa out your window was the same time your friend saw him disappear "up" the chimminey. now if you ever had that happen, you understand why.

i also said 'the few nights santa makes his rounds' santa is a unverisal guy which is why he has so many names; santa, st. nick, and ...ect. although there quite a few who don't celebrate, somedays to give gifts are of the following 12/24, 12/25, 12/31,1/1, and more i can't remember right now.

one question i believe is the most common,"what about the chimminey, i don't have one how does he get inside?"

parents say he has a special key, others say he's a good lock pick, and (my fav.) the heating vent turns in to a chimminey when santa comes. some are more imagintive than others, but truth be told if you ever ask your parents if they ever saw a key or the vent turn into a fireplace they'll say 'no, you have to believe.' but being a wizard has many perks santa doesn't need keys or more magic then nessesary to do his job. to make a long story short one night when there was a blizzard out side and even his hot cocoa was too cold to drink, the good little boy/girl were asleep in there bed, and the doors and windows were locked; he just wish to be inside to be able to deliver the gifts and with a pop... he was inside. yes that night he learned to apperate.

all those toys, how does he make them all? all by himself?

yes and no... yes he helps make toys for all the children of the world, but not alone. on his many travels he met many people and quite a few of magical creatures as well. the other people he met are some of the following: a witch and his wife, layla; ben franklin; clement moore; and his best friend, felix; two of these people came with him on his journey. they helped him make toys, but still for all the children in the world they needed more help. so in the great forest of brazil, when they were traveling to make a gift run they ran in to(what people call now) house elves, there was a whole coloney of them. two-hundred at-least, and they too heard of the gift-giver and were so thrilled to meet him. they insisted that nick and his companions to have dinner that night, so the little elves could listen to the wonderous stories of his travels. santa agreed to stay, but knew this night things might fall in the right place. he was right of course they wanted to join his group and travel, they wanted to make it possible for all the kids in the world to have one day or more to be able to smile nomatter what their situtation was. in nature house elves want nothing more than to make people happy and for this special group of elves they were able to do that in a different light, a different way then the elves of today. santa would love to have all house elves come with him,but he didn't know how many there really were in the world


End file.
